Icha Icha: The Lost Pages (Jiraiya X Kushina)
by TurdyBurger5
Summary: When Minato leaves the Hidden Leaf to take a mini vacation; Kushina is left in the village with the local pervert to keep her company... ... What could possibly go wrong? Jiraiya X Kushina LEMON


**_Notes;_**

 ** _Sexaully based material is present... You've been warned._**

 ** _Jiraiya X Kushina_**

* * *

 _He had often fantasied about having sex with her, but would it be wrong to actually pursue sleeping with her?_

The house was empty, and left for Kushina to be alone with her thoughts.

Kushina and Minato had not been on the best terms lately.  
The yellow flash had decided to go visit another village as a vacation away from the hidden leaf.  
Kushina was out walking in the village, the streets were crowded with smiling faces, children running around, and aromas from restaurants swirled around in the breeze. Her walking had come to a halt, her attention was diverted to a bold lettered sign, 'Shushuya'.Kushina walked through the large pillars into the restaurant, taking a seat on a bar stool.

"What can I do you for ma'am?" An older gentlemen asked from behind the counter.

"Sake please." Kushina placed her hands on the wooden top. The man grabbed a white bottle, and proceeded to pour it into a glass, "Let me know if I can be of any help." The man left her to be alone.  
Kushina picked up the small glass, sipping on the liquid.

"What's a beautiful women like you doing here all alone?" Kushina turned around.

"Jiraiya. It's good to see you." She greeted him with a warm smile.

Jiraiya took a seat next to Kushina,

"Drinking Sake alone, at 3?" Jiraiya was surely curios. Minato was never to far from his red haired companion.

"Minato and I aren't on good terms right. He left yesterday." Kushina picked her glass back up, drinking the reaming amount of Sake. Jiraiya picked the bottle up, pouring more into Kushina's glass.

"Would you like me to accompany you until he returns?" The white haired man asked.

"I would appreciate that. Drink with me?" Kushina smiled towards Jiraiya.

"How can I say no to a smile like that!" Jiraiya got the bartenders attention. "More Sake please!" The man nodded, pouring another glass. The two leaf ninja sat and drank together.

"Being in the house alone is rather depressing, ya know?" She took another drink.

"What happened?" Jiraiya finished his glass.

"I was rather upset with Minato, he was at the office for almost 4 days straight. I was feeling neglected in a lot of ways. Things were said, and he decided to go on a getaway by himself." Kushina finished another glass.

"You're not going to feel to great in the morning if you keep slamming Sake down like that."Jiraiya pointed to the half empty bottle. She hadn't even noticed she had consumed almost all of her bottle.

Kushina shrugged. Drinking another glass.  
Jiraiya grinned, continuing to drink with her as she wanted.

"Another bottle of Sake please!" Kushina called out.

"When are you going to have a lady friend Jiraiya?" Kushina asked. Jiraiya just laughed, shaking his head. "Someone like me? Tied down? Yeah right!"

The sun had began to set, Kushina and Jiraiya were both very intoxicated.

"Let's, get you home." Jiraiya stood up, taking Kushina's hand. They stumbled out the bar into the streets, the two made it back to Minato and Kushina's home.

"Look, at, that sunset! It's so gorgeous." Kushina pointed to the sky.

"Come on inside." Jiraiya opened her front door. Kushina walked inside, slumping down on the sofa.

"Stay with me tonight." Kushina insisted.  
Jiraiya felt a little uneasy about sleeping over at his former students home.

"Sure thing." He took a seat next to her.  
Jiraiya's eyes begin to wonder the girls body, his attention on her her breasts.

"Jiraiya, if I were, to know better. You are checking, me out." Kushina had an unreadable look on her face.

"Uhh, no, way!" Jiraiya felt rather embarrassed to be caught.  
Kushina smile, placing her hand on the white haired mans chest. "It's okay." She whispered.

Jiraiya didn't know what to say, he had always found Kushina attractive and had often fantasied about having sex with her, but would it be wrong to actually sleep with her?  
' _I have to take this opportunity!_ ' Jiraiya giggled to himself.

Kushina placed her lips on Jiraiya's, kissing him passionately.  
His hands immediately went under her shirt, feeling her perky breast. Kushina's hands had also started to wander the older mans body, Jiraiya became more erect the more their tongues swirled with each other's.

"I'm going to fuck you Kushina..." Jiraiya let out another perverted giggle, slipping his hand into her pants, rubbing her.

"I need you." Kushina's hand grabbed his erection.

"Ah." Jiraiya face held a perverted smile.  
Jiraiya pulled the girl on his lap, picking her up with ease, he carried her to the bedroom, placing her onto the bed, Kushina took her shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Jiraiya followed the red haired girls lead, stripping down to nothing.  
Kushina laid on the bed. Her legs spread apart, Jiraiya pushed two fingers inside her, feeling what he had to work with.

"Minato hasn't been taking care of you, has he?" Jiraiyas fingers were now soaked.

"I've read your novels... I need your expertise..." Kushina's face had turned a slight red hue.

"Don't worry, I will." He slurred out.

' _Who knew Kushina would have such a naughty side to her.'_

Jiraiya held himself over her. the tip of his raging cock inside of Kushina's wet opening.  
Kushina pushed her hips forward, making his cock go inside her more.

"There's no rush, my dear." Jiraiya pulled himself out of her, sitting up.  
Kushina disapproved of the Sannins actions, sitting up as well.

"What're you doing now?" Jiraiya smiled. Kushina's hands locked behind Jiraiya's neck.

"I, need to be, fucked." She whispered in his ear, Kushina began to kiss his neck.

"Mm, okay." Jiraiya made Kushina's hands release him.

Jiraiya turned Kushina away from him, her ass facing him. Jiraiya grabbed his hard on, stroking it a few times, he pushed into Kushina's tight pussy, she rocked against his cock. His right hand grabbing her hair (that was tied up) and his left grabbing her shoulder.  
Jiraiya started thrusting harder and harder into her. Moans filled the once quiet house.  
Jiraiya stopped, pulling his cock out of her, he wouldn't let himself cum yet...  
Kushina looked back at him with confusion. "Now what?" She snapped.

"Just, need a, moment..." Jiraiya moaned, his head tilted back.

' _I need to make this sex last as long as I can. It's not everyday I get to sleep with a women of this beauty._ ' Jiraiya took a deep breath in, regaining his composure.

Jiraiya licked his fingers, rubbing Kushina.

His cock was put back into her tight hole.  
Kushina began to moan again. Jiraiya started to chuckle, a deviant smile swelled on his face, he pulled himself out,

"Kushina, hold still for a moment." The veins on his cock began to bulge out.  
Jiraiya placed the head of his cock on Kushina's ass.

"Jiraiya!" Kushina called out in shock as his cock plunged into her ass.

"You, said you needed, a good fucking!" Jiraiya pulled on her tied up hair again.  
Kushina screamed out.

"You're so tight! Do you like, my cock in your ass?" Jiraiyas tone had become rather aggressive,

"Yes!" Kushina's back arched down, Kushina's fingers barley touched her clitrious.

"Jiraiya I'm cumming!" Her moans grew louder, Jiraiya loved it, he thruster harder, grabbed Kushina's hand, making her massage herself. Jiraiya's hand retuned to her ass, smacking it firmly.

"I can't, take any more!" Kushina screamed out.

"Don't you want me to cum, babe?" Jiraiya thruster himself again, he leaned forward giving her a break, Jiraiya kissed Kushina's neck. "Do I get to cum?" Jiraiya whispered.

"Of course Lord Jiraiya." She nodded.  
Jiraiya resumed his thrusting, Kushina  
Moaned out again. "I'm cuming..." Jiraiya pulled himself out of her, cumming on her back.

"Ahh.. Kushina you are excellent..." Jiraiya laid on his back.

' _This is going to be gold in my next novel!'_

"You're so bad Jiraiya." Kushina stood up, walking to the bathroom, cleaning herself off.

"Come here." Jiraiya called out.

"Yes?" Kushina sat on the edge of the bed. Jiraiya reached over, wrapping his arms around Kushina, pulling her next to him, she laid down next to Jiraiya, his hand rested on her cheek, their gazes met.  
Jiraiya kissed the girl slowly, she kissed him back.

"Jiraiya... I think I love-" Jiraiya quickly interrupted her.

"Don't say, that Kushina..." Jiraiya stood up, getting dressed.

"Jiraiya... Please..." Kushina stood up, grabbing the Sannins wrist.  
Jiraiya placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Kushina, you love Minato. I'm leaving now." Jiraiya left the house, pulling out his note book, writing about the experience he had just had.


End file.
